Open Closed Eyes
by lonerlotti
Summary: COMPLETED. Miroku and Kagome used to be best friends until she went into coma. Now Miroku is a junior and has new friends. What happens when she opens closed eyes?
1. Friends For Always and Accidents

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Or any character from Inuyasha.  
  
Open Closed Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: Friends For Always and accidents  
  
"Miro-chan," a little girl about the age of 10 with shoulder length black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a smile that could light up New York called to her best friend. "Wanna play tag with me and just cause your one year older than me doesn't mean you'll win again."  
  
A little boy who had short hair with a little pontail in the back called to his friend ,"Okay let's go up to the hill to play Kag-chan."  
  
With that they ran the medium sized hill in the middle of Miroku's backyard. They loved it there because it was the perfect play to play tag or any other game for that matter. With a lot of places to hide and soft grass so falls won't hurt when you get found and pounced on.  
  
The little boy and girl played tag all day until they callapsed onto the grass.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome and smiled panting heavily he managed to get out ,"Tired already." He teased.  
  
She shook her head and tried to say something but couldn't seem to get it out through her breathing.  
  
Finally she spook ,"Hey Miro-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me that we'll be friends for ever?" she asked.  
  
He smile and pounced on her. They rolled down the hill and he kept his arms around her to keep her safe. When they reached the bottom he let her of her. He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Friends for always."  
  
"Friends for always," she repeated.  
  
She turned to Miroku and smiled ,"I got to go home now." With that she gave him a hug and ran across the street to her house.  
  
When he was sure she had left he went back inside the house.  
  
'I'm going to marry her someday' he thought, ' I know that she is the one for me.'  
  
He remembered a conversation he had with his father about two years ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
A 9 year old Miroku ran over to his father and jumped on his lap while he was doing paperwork for the hospital.  
  
His father looked over to his son ,"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"Dad how do you know when you are in love?"  
  
His dad chuckled and said ,"I don't know how to describe it but it is a wonderful feeling. Why would you want to know anyway?"  
  
"I think I love her," Miroku pointed to a pretty little girl across the street who was playing with a kitten.  
  
"Ah yes, that is Kagome, she is one of our new neighbors."  
  
"I am going to go see her."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"What you have is probally just have a little crush or it is the verge of puppy love-"  
  
"But Dad, i'm not a puppy and she is not a dog either so how could we have puppy love?"  
  
His dad laughed for a moment ,"Go play with your friend now and i'll explain it to you when your older."  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
With that he smile and hopped inside the house to have dinner.  
  
*~*Later that day*~*  
  
Miroku was going to go to the neighbors that afternoon. He had just had lunch and now wanted to go see his best friend. Last night he made a necklace for both of them. His was purple, hers was blue. But when he crossed the street the last thing he expected was to see a crashed card, blood on the ground, an amblulance, and two police cars sitting outside of Kag-chan's house.  
  
He ran back inside and told his father what happened. He saw his father pick him up and run across the street and put him down on the porch while he went inside to find out what happened. His father then ran outside and picked him up and ran to the car. They drove to the hospital and one of Miroku's thoughts was. 'Why are we going to Dad's work?' (Miroku's dad works in a hospital.)  
  
His father told him to wait out there while he went to see what they could do.  
  
He went over and sat with Kag-chan's family. He wondered why they all seemed sad. Suddenly his father came out and told him the news.  
  
His best friend was in coma.  
  
He didn't know what that was. But his father told him that whatever it was his best friend wouldn't wake up for a long time, maybey never.  
  
He hoped she would wake up soon.  
  
*~*Around 6 Years Later*~*  
  
Miroku sat in English daydreaming again. It was junior year at 16 and he had everything that everybody that any guy would want. He had good looks, a nice car, a hoard of girls chasing after him, and was the most popular guy in school. But he didn't want it. He would trade all that to have the girl wake up that he had loved more and more over the years. To finally see her open her eyes and see her smile again. That was why he didn't have a girlfriend. He would wait for her forever. He was the coolest guy in school too. He was also a letcher. 'Kagome, when are you going to open your eyes again?' he thought.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by the teacher talking to him.  
  
"Miroku I have been calling your name for the past five minutes. Since you don't want to pay attention you just voulenteered yourself to show these two around school."  
  
With that she gave them a hall pass and showed them around the school. He took their schedules, his eyes widened, 'Wow, they have the exact same schedule as me. That's weird'  
  
"Hey are you just going to stand there all day or show us where are classes are?" the boy with long black hair and violet eyes asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so mean," his sister hit him with her English book. She turned to Miroku, "Sorry about that-"  
  
"Miroku," he said.  
  
"Well, sorry Miroku, I'm Sango Tai and this is my stupid brother Inuyasha Tai," she stuck out her hand ,"pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Mirou shook her hand.  
  
Suddenly Sango felt something on her butt that felt suspiciously like a hand. She turned red and slapped Miroku. She then started to walk up fuming.  
  
"Hey, come back here," Miroku called from his place on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the floor laughing and rolling around, "You.....know.....you.......liked......it.......Sango." He managed to get out.  
  
Miroku ran up to Sango and said ,"I'm really sorry, I just have a problem with lechery."  
  
"That's an understatement," Sango said and then punched her brother who managed to get up to them still laughing.  
  
"Come on I'll finish showing you around," Miroku said.  
  
By lunch they managed to get through the whole school and he had showed them everything they needed to see.  
  
"Hey since we have most of the same classes anyway why don't we hang out?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha and Sango said in unison.  
  
*~*Later in class*~*  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango knew each other for about five months now. They always hung out and had fun. Since Miroku was the most popular guy in school that made Sango the most popular girl and Inuyasha the second most popular guy.  
  
They went everywhere together.  
  
One day they we're at school eating lunch at their little table and everyone had their own thoughts.  
  
Miroku: 'I am so glad that i've made new friends. I am starting to like Sango a lot. I will never be able to forget Kagome but I will always remember her. I've just given up hope, I know now that she won't get out of coma. We've waited six years and she still hasn't waken up, I'll just move on with life. I better start to cheer up before they suspect something though, I've never told them about Kagome yet.'  
  
Sango: 'I wonder why Miroku is acting distant again. He gets like this. Will he ever know how much I like him though. I guess not. He never shows any signs that he likes me more than a friend. I hope that I find out what is wrong with him though.'  
  
Inuyasha: You can't really hear anything but whistling in his thoughts. But if you look closer you can see a mini-Inuyasha with a giant bowl of ramen whistling something that sounded like 'I love ramen do da do da da da da I love ramen...' over and over.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and everyone broke out of their thoughts.  
  
They walked to their next class which was their Business class. They just learned how to type and file away things for the future in case they got a job that required it.  
  
Suddenly the teacher was interupted in the middle of class from her lecture by a knock on the door. Miroku didn't even bother looking to see who it was. The teacher started talking to someone and Miorku figured it was a new student. Suddenly something she said caught his attention.  
  
"-just got out of coma. Would somebody please like to show Miss Higurashi around?"  
  
He looked up front and was suddenly held by the gaze of his old playmate.  
  
"Miro-chan?" she looked curiously at him.  
  
"Kag-chan," he whispered and slowly got out of his chair and walked towards her.  
  
All the sudden everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads when Miroku, the letcher, the 'cool kid', the ladies man walked up the girl hugged her, then broke down into sobs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Catching Up

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would let my reviewers have him. They deserve him.  
  
Notes: This is going to be an Inu/Kag. I am sorry if people wanted it to be Mir/Kag. Another thing is that I am sorry the chapters are short. I will try to make them longer, although they still will be short. Okay? Thanks all the people for reviewing. You guys are so great. I was like, OMG someone acually liked my story. If you have any suggestions on anything please tell me. Another thing. I am going to thank all the reviewers in the next chapter. If anyone doesn't want their name on there or anything please tell me. Ba Bye and on with the chapter before somebody hunts me down for not updating.  
  
Forgot to add this, as someone said, Inuyasha is kind of acting like a dork. I'll try to make him not so dorky in later chapters. If it turns out he is still dorky, I am very, very sorry. It'll just make him really not dorky in later stories. Nothing I say makes sense does it^_^;;  
  
And please review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: Catching Up *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone sat there gaping as Miroku held the girl and cried. Everyone wondered who this girl was and how she got Miroku to cry. Suddenly the room broke out in chatter as everyone talked about the new girl. From what the teacher said was that she had been in coma for a long time and that she needed someone to show her around. Everyone looked to the teacher as she spoke.  
  
"Miroku, I take it that you will show Miss Higurashi around."  
  
He now had stopped crying and was drying his eyes. His had a huge smile on his face and looked at the teacher. "Of course I will."  
  
He motioned to Kagome to follow him as he walked out the door. He walked out the door with her trailing behind him. Everyone stood watching the door for a minute. Suddenly the teacher spoke up. "Well I think that was-" she was interrupted by a loud snore.  
  
Everyone looked over the see Inuyasha. He acually looked cute with his black hair touseled around him and drool coming out of his mouth. What made it not cute was the humongous snoring noise coming out of his mouth.  
  
Sango, who sat by him, reached over and poked him with her pencil. He sat up and noticed everyone was staring at him. He looked at all their faces before noticing something. "Hey, where'd Miroku go?"  
  
Everyone and class sweatdropped and Sango knocked him over the head with her English book again(those things are heavy). Everyone's sweatdrops grew slightly larger when he was knocked unconcious and he returned to snoring.  
  
"Ok, that was interesting," the teacher commented.  
  
*~*Out in the hallway of school with Miroku and Kagome*~*  
  
Kagome looked over at her old friend. He still looked the same, she thought. Just older. He still had violet eyes, black hair, and the small ponytail behind his head. He just looked more mature. She saw that his eyes were kind of red from crying. Whoa, I didn't think he would react to seeing me like that.  
  
"Hey Miro-chan, you okay?"  
  
He nodded at her. "Hey, when did you get out of the hospital? Why didn't they tell me? How come you are a junior?"  
  
"Well, I woke up from coma about three and half weeks ago. Since then they have been turoring me and everything. I had a lot to learn but I did it. The reason they didn't tell you is because I asked it to be a surprise. I really missed you."  
  
He pulled her into another hug. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Suddenly a girl walked by, looked at them, and when she saw Miroku. "Oh, asking another girl to bear your child pervert. I thought you said you loved me," with that she burst into tears and ran away crying.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and looked at her old friend, "I see you've been busy while i've been gone. Was that your gilrfriend? Maybey I should go talk to her."  
  
Miroku shook his head, "What can I say, they all love me," he looked over to see the gay, crossdressing libararian(A/N: I used to go to school with one of those, It was funny though the watch *her* hit on guys) wink at him, he shuddered, "unfortunatley."  
  
"Well, I hope you will have time for me too. We got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, we do."  
  
He looked at her schedule. His eyes got wide as he looked it over. She had the exact same schedule as he did. Wow, he thought. That's weird. (A/N: Possible though, me and my friends all had the same exact schedule for two years.)  
  
"You have all my classes, come on I'll show around the rest of the school. Later I can introduce you to Inuyasha and Sango. They are brother and sister that here too. We all have the same classes."  
  
She nodded eagerly and followed him.  
  
Wow, he thought, she's back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Introductions and New Friends

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would let my reviewers have him. They deserve him.  
  
Notes: I am very, very sorry that I haven't updated. I have just been really busy trying to get my homework done for summer school. I have independant summer school and I have to get my homework done in a week's time, and I also seem to be getting more and more homework each time. Well, anyways I will try to update more now that I have nothing more to do. I am also working on a few more stories right now that I need to finish.  
  
I don't know if Kikyou will be in this story, how bout you decide?  
  
Please Review  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3: Introductions and New Friends *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, that is where everything is," Miroku finished his introduction of the school by the front gate. At that moment the clock must have struck 2:30 because the bell rang signaling that school ended. Miroku turned to Kagome who was watching the students file out from the front of the school, signaling to move or you would be trampled. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
Kagome nodded to him and followed him to where they lived, "Wow, everything is so different from before. I'm in high school, you've gotten taller, and I got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
He nodded and then thought about something. "Hey Kagome, me and some of my friends are going to the mall later, you can come hang out with us if you want to."  
  
"You'll be there right?" she looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Her smile got bigger, "Ok, I'll go."  
  
"Ok, I'll come pick you up around 5:00."  
  
"You know how to drive!" she basically shouted as her eyes got wide.  
  
He chucked when he saw her cheeks go red after she realized what she did. "Yeah, I know how to drive. There's a lot you don't know about me since these last years. I've changed a lot."  
  
"Well, I hope that you haven't changed to much. I don't want to end up losing the only friend I got right now."  
  
"You won't lose me Kagome, you won't lose me and.............. I won't lose you."  
  
She didn't notice the hesitation as he said that and they walked the rest of the way home.  
  
*~*At the Mall*~*  
  
True to his word, Miroku picked her up at 5 and drove them down to the mall. Her mother had given Miroku a credit card for her to use. When Kagome was in the hospital, Miroku had helped out their family in a lot of ways. They were currently sitting on a bench by a pizza shop, sipping on soda's, and waiting for Mirkou's friends to show up.  
  
She couldn't wait meet them. She had heard about Sango and her brother Inuyasha. She couldn't wait to have some more people to hang out with. Being in the hospital for almost six years made her miss a lot that was happening. She was already taking afterschool classes to catch up on things in school she missed over the years. That was 2 hours long every school day and 4 hours every saturday.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice that seemed to be coming from a video game store about 4 shops away. There also seemed to be a guys voice too. Though not as loud and intimidating.  
  
"INUYASHA, WE'RE SUSPOSED TO MEET MIROKU AND HELP HIM SHOW HIS FRIEND AROUND AND HERE YOU ARE SCREWING AROUND WITH VIDEO GAMES."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET HIGH SCORE. HE CAN WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES."  
  
"WE'RE GOING. NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
After this you hear a lot of stuff that sounds like it is braking and then the mall shakes. Kagome blinked as she watched a girl come out of the shop carrying a boy with really long hair behind her. The boy had swirly eyes and had mini video games floating above his head. Miroku seemed to know them because he sighed and got up from his seat. At that moment the boy woke up and turned to them.  
  
Kagome studied him. He had long black hair and violet eyes. He was really cute. She blushed then because she realized that she had been staring at him. He didn't seem to notice though because he was also staring at the girl in the blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans.  
  
Miroku noticed this and cleared his throat. They both snapped their gaze away from each other and blushed.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and introduced herself. "Hi, i'm Sango Tai."  
  
Kagome smiled and glady accepted the other girl's hand. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Hey, you want to go shopping? We can get some new clothes and jewelery."  
  
Kagome then turned to Miroku who smiled and nodded. She turned to Sango, hooked her arm with the other girl and they went to go shopping.  
  
Miroku was left standing there with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and asked a question. "Who was that?"  
  
Miroku calmly said, "She is a friend. If I explained how I knew her it would take a while."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Oh we got plenty of time. Have you seen Sango shop before?!?!"  
  
Miroku sighed and motioned for Inuyasha to sit on the bench beside him. Miroku explained to him how he knew her and how they were best friends as little kids. He told him how she ended up in coma for a long time and just came back. He left out the parts about him loving her though.  
  
"Wow, that's.....different," Inuyasha remarked. "So do you like her."  
  
Miroku was taken aback. "No. She's my friend. I do not like her like that."  
  
"Good. Then I have a chance with her."  
  
Miroku growled at his friend, "If you even try to take advantage of her innocence or use her. I will personally strangle you to death." His voice said that he was telling the truth if Inuyasha ever did just that.  
  
"No I wouldn't do that. It's just that she's the first girl that got my attention and I truly want to care about and be with. I am not going to use her or throw her away as a plaything."  
  
"You better not." Miroku leaned into the bench and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Miroku, you say were pretty good friends right, pretty much best friends."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If I tell you something. Something nobody knows, something that hasn't been said at all to anyone. Will you keep it between us?"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"I want a chance with Kagome. You're like one of her best friends. I don't want you to hate me for liking her."  
  
"Fine. What's your big secret."  
  
"I've never had a girlfriend. I've never even been kissed or kissed anyone for that matter. I haven't liked anyone but there's something about Kagome. I'm trusting you with this. Only me and you know. No one else."  
  
"Yeah right, the great Inuyasha, never had a girlfriend or been kissed. Like i'm going to believe that." He looked over at Inuyasha and looked in his eyes, those eyes told you everything, when he was lying, when he was mischevious, when he was truthful. "Oh, you are telling the truth!"  
  
"You won't tell anyone?!"  
  
"No, if I did, what kind of friend would I be."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Miroku sat there, he thought, Inuyasha likes my Kagome. This isn't good. Good thing she doesn't like him.......or does she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Getting Ready

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would let my reviewers have him. They deserve him.  
  
Notes: I am very, very sorry that I haven't updated. I have just been really busy trying to get my homework done for summer school. I have independant summer school and I have to get my homework done in a week's time, and I also seem to be getting more and more homework each time. Well, anyways I will try to update more now that I have nothing more to do. I am also working on a few more stories right now that I need to finish.  
  
I don't know if Kikyou will be in this story, how bout you decide?  
  
Please Review  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4: Getting Ready *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku who was driving in the front seat. He looked deep in thought. She thought about what happened at the mall.  
  
*~*Flashback: At the mall*~*  
  
Kagome had just come out of about the hundreth store, according to the guys, and was getting a little tired. Sango was still inside the store paying for a outfit she wanted to get. Kagome had looked over to find Inuyasha sitting on a bench. Miroku wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked over to Inuyasha and plopped down beside him.  
  
"Hey, where's Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha must have just realized she was there because he looked kind of surprised at her voice. "Oh, Miroku, yeah he went to go get sodas for us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat there for a few moments. It was kind of akward. Neither of them knew what to say to the other one. Inuyasha decided to be the one to finally break the silence.  
  
"So Kagome, do you want to go out with me tomorrow. Since it's the weekend and I probally can show you around or something. So, you wanna?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "I'd love to."  
  
Neither of them noticed that Miroku had walked up behind them and heard the conversation. He dropped the sodas and gasped. No. His Kagome was going out with his best friend? He was losing the girl he loved to ramen boy.  
  
No, he thought, Kagome will be mine.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Miroku still kept silent as they drove. Kagome was starting to get worried. She shook Miroku's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. She did it a little more forecefully. He turned and shook his head a little, as if to clear it of his previous thoughts.  
  
"Yeah Kag-chan?"  
  
"Are you alright Miro-chan. You seemed a little dazed there for a minute."  
  
He nodded to her as he pulled up to her house. "I'm alright. Just thinking some things through."  
  
Kagome opened her door, but not before casting one last worried glance at Miroku. She seemed a little disapointed with his answer but nodded her head anyway. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I must have forgot to tell you. We decided to make a double date. Me and Inuyasha. You and Sango. That alright?"  
  
He thought for a minute. Well, that way he could keep an eye on her and Inuyasha. He ginned in his mind. They just made his spying on them a whole lot easier.  
  
"That's fine. Bye Kag-chan."  
  
Kagome watched as he pulled away from her house. Miro-chan sure had changed a lot. She sighed. Oh well, I gotta get some sleep. It's getting late.  
  
She made her way to the front door still pondering on how much her best friend had changed over the years.  
  
*~*Next morning*~*  
  
Kagome had been having some good dreams. She was walking in a forest. Inuyasha was there. They were about to come closer and closer. Their lips almost wet. When it started raining?  
  
She opened her eyes and saw her brother standing with a empty bucket over her head. She realized that bucket had been filled with ice cold water. The freezing water was now all over her.  
  
Her brother snickered. "Jeez Kagome. When you wet the bed, you really wet the bed." Souta calmy walked out of the room whistling to himself. He stood in the hall and prepared for the worst beating of his life or his sister's yelling.  
  
After about 5 minutes of waiting he poked his head into the room. What?! His sister was sleeping. He got close to her and toally missed it when her eyes sprang open for a split second and her lips curved into a small smile. He was too busy looking at her, he didn't notice that she quickly reached under the bed and threw a bucked of water back at him.  
  
Souta sat there gaping as Kagome walked downstairs, now in clean clothes. He vowed to get her next time.  
  
*~*Later.*~*  
  
Kagome called up Sango and asked her to come over and help her get ready for the date. She brought over some stuff and they decided to help each other pick out something to wear. They got ready and heard Miroku honk. They decided to take his car.  
  
They bot got in the car and headed off.  
  
*  
  
This chapter is pretty short. I promise that next chapter will be longer, and out pretty soon. Next chapter will be their date okay. I thank everyone who reviews and likes my story. I usally wait for 5 or more reviews until I update. 


	5. Dateaster

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would let my reviewers have him. They deserve him.

Notes: I am very, very sorry that I haven't updated. I have just been really busy trying to get my homework done for summer school. I have independant summer school and I have to get my homework done in a week's time, and I also seem to be getting more and more homework each time. Well, anyways I will try to update more now that I have nothing more to do. I am also working on a few more stories right now that I need to finish.

*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5: Date-aster *~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku honked the horn for about the seventh time in front of Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha came out and hopped into the car. Finally, they pulled out of the driveway and took off to the restaurant.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha from her spot in the back seat, she went to go say something when - *sniff sniff* 'Oh my,' she though. 'How much cologne is he wearing.' Trying to be polite she didn't say anything to him.

Miroku though, decided that being polite was overrated.

"What the heck man, does cologne come out of your shower head?!"

The blush that followed made Kagome smile. Miroku rolled down the windows to the car and didn't say anything after that. Kagome looked out of the window and let her mind wander. She let out a small squeak as she was startled by the hand that was suddenly placed on hers. She looked down and saw that Inuyasha had sat his hand upon hers. He continued to look out the window, and still had the remains of his blushing moment on his cheeks.

Miroku looked into the rear view mirror from his position in the driver's seat and frowned. The two of them sure did look comfortable together. He looked over at Sango and couldn't help but notice how nice her hair looked pulled up like that.

He patted her shoulder and smiled at her, "I'm glad you came with me." Once again, he focused his attention on the road in front of him.

The one thing Miroku failed to see though, was the smile and light blush that suddenly presented themselves on Sango's face.

*~*~*~*~*~* At the Resaurant *~*~*~*~*~*

So far.

-Waiter forgot about their table.

-Waiter spilled drinks all over Kagome and Inuyasha.

-Chef burnt appetizer.

-Ex girlfriend slapped Miroku.

-Cologne made Sango get sick.

-Other ex girlfriend slapped Miroku. Twice

By the time the entree's arrived, they were all ready for the worst to happen. It seems as if anything that could go bad, would go bad.

Sango looked over at Miroku, who was glaring at the couple across from them. Said couple was currently whispering to each other and didn't have a care in the world.

"Walk to go for a walk?"

The question caught Sango off guard. She nodded, and the two of them slipped out of the restaurant, unknown to the preoccupied couple. Once they got outside, they both walked along the sidewalk by the restaurant.

"You love her."

It wasn't a question.

"It's been a long time, she was my childhood love. I..I still have strong feelings toward her, I had always wondered. What if?"

Sango nodded.

"You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

Miroku noddled. For the first time that night, hearing something that actually made sense. He smiled at Sango and reached out and gave her a friendly hug.

*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night *~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello."

Miroku nervously held the phone to his ear, listening to her light breathing. He sucked in a breathe and managed to say, "I need to talk to you."

"Miro-chan?"

"Can you meet me at the tree house, our tree house?"

"I'll be there."

Miroku hung up the phone and walked outside into his backyard. The treehouse was older, but it was still sturdy. He had used this treehouse to get through some tough times. He had spaced out so much, he didn't hear the gate creak open. It wasn't until he heard a soft 'hello' from below.

He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, even now, with her hair in a mess and bunny slippers on.

"Come on up."


	6. Not Quite Expected

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would let my reviewers have him. They deserve him.

Notes:

*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6: Not Quite Expected *~*~*~*~*~*

**Not Quite Expected**

"Come on up."

Kagome smiled up at him, her pigtails bouncing as she climbed the ladder up into the treehouse. After making her way up to where Miroku was sitting, she sat down next to him and hung her feet over the edge. Swinging them back and forth she smiled over at Miroku.

"You're silly you know," he smiled, reaching up and flicking one of her pigtails.

"Good silly though right."

He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, followed along with the puppy eyes he'd never been able to resist. "I can't believe you're still using that."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the breeze, "You can't expect me to change everything, especially this soon."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Sighing, Miroku started, "I hate that we've missed all this time. I just wish, that things had been different. But Kagome...I still care for you, very much. What I mean is, you're still my best friend, and all I want is what's best for you."

Miroku looked over at Kagome to see a tear start to form, curling his index finger, he wiped it away for her.

"Aww, come on now, you can't cry. I haven't even finished."

The moon was really bright tonight, shining on the two of them as they sat in that old rickety tree house.

Yawning, Kagome shifted her head so it was resting more comfortably on Miroku, "I know what you mean, I'm your best friend too. I always will be."

Smiling, Miroku nodded, preparing to tell her what he had wanted to for a while. As he went to speak, an image of Sango popped into his head. The image of her at the restaurant, standing there, smiling at him.

A warm feeling seeped into the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help but think about her.

Looking over at Kagome, he said something that even surprised himself.

"I think you and Inuyasha look good together."

The blush on her face caused him to burst out with laughter. As the red faced Kagome scurried down the ladder, and walked back across the street to her house, he had one final thought before heading back to bed.

He would call Sango tomorrow.


	7. So Far, So Good

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Or any character from Inuyasha.

Open Closed Eyes

~*~ 10 Years Later ~*~

Before the tear made it's way down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. Hoping no one noticed, he continued to look quietly around the room.

It was perfect.

The white and gold flowers were everywhere. The pews had white ribbon along the side of each of them. Everything was more than he could have ever expected. What made it perfect was her.

As his thoughts were interrupted by the sound that started all weddings, the sound that would send his future bride walking down the aisle, towards him.

He looked at the priest and gave him a small smile, nodding his head. This was it.

The doors to the chapel opened.

Everything seemed to freeze, as every person walked forward. Each person fell into place, standing where they were assigned.

All that was missing was-

A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked at his soon to be bride.

Her white dress flowed with each step she took.

Stepping down from his place, he walked towards her. Leaning down he kissed her, wiping the confused look of her face.

"What are you doing," there was a bit of worry laced in that statement.

Realizing where he was, Miroku looked around, blushing when he realized what he had done. Everyone's eyes were on him.

Inuyasha's voice startled him from his best man's position, "I thought it was susposed to be a blushing _bride_."

A few laughs came from that comment, as the couple walked down the aisle together, toward the priest, towards a future with each other.

Thankfully, the rest of the wedding has went flawlessly.

Kagome ran from her postion on the dance floor once she spotted Sango, throwing her arms around her, almost knocking the two of them to the floor.

"I can't believe you're married!"

Sango held up her ring finger, "It's official."

Once again, a happy Kagome latched herself onto the bride. "I"m just so happy for you!"

A flushed Miroku came over to the two, taking his place beside Sango.

"It gets hot out there dancing, doesn't it?"

Sango gave him a skeptical look, "You don't even have your jacket on. Want to try dancing in this dress, then try telling me you're hot."

Miroku leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek, "I get it."

Sango leaned down, removing one of her heels, looking pleadingly at Miroku, "Mind if I go change? This shoes are killing me and I wouldn't mind something a little cooler."

"Go ahead, i'll dance with Kagome while you're gone."

"Thank you," and she headed off to her room.

Miroku held out a hang to Kagome, "May I." She placed her hand in his and they headed out to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you finally proposed to her."

Chuckling, Miroku playfully glared at her, "Yeah right, it only took me..what, five years."

Looking over at Inuyasha sitting at one of the tables, arguing over something or other with Kouga, he asked Kagome, "So you're happy."

"Very," she nodded.

"Good."

And with that final statement, they finished dancing to the song. All was well, and the four of them remained close friends. The only thing left for them was to have a happy ending.

So far, so good.


End file.
